Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pride Rock". Plot (Back at the Outlands, Mzingo is sitting on the tree, watching over some vultures coming by) *Mzingo: Ah, vultures returning home after eating all of those dead animals lying on the ground. Huh? What's this? (The hyenas are returning home, walking with mud all over their body) *Janja: Stupid penguins, stupid Lion Guard. *Shenzi: I hate mud. I really hate them. *Chungu: Now we're mud boogers. *Janja: No we're not doofus! *Chungu: Who you calling doofus? *Cheezi: Yeah, we're a part of the team and we were suppose to work together. *Janja: You don't make fun of other people on our team! Get it? *Cheezi: Such a fool. *Shenzi: Cut it out. Both of you, you need to stop. *Mzingo: Guys, why are we fighting? *Janja: These guys are being mean! *Mzingo: Why were you guys being mean to Janja. *Banzai: Not that, Kion and the Lion Guard defeated us. *Mzingo: Stupid Lion Guard, now we have to train for more battles. Come on, head over to the pond to take a bath. (At the pond, the hyenas are cleaning themselves from the mud) *Banzai: Stupid mud. *Shriek: They stink. I really hate it. *Shenzi: Why can't we just take a real shower? *Janja: There is no waterfall or a shower. I hate cleaning on this dirty pond. *Chungu: Me too. It stinks. *Banzai: Looks like garbage on the water. *Cheezi: Knock it out. *Banzai: You little- *Shenzi: Stop! No more fighting. *Banzai: Fine. *Cheezi: Such a fraud. *Shenzi: After we clean ourselves, we go back to make some plans. *Janja: Yeah. This is why i wanted revenge on Kion. (Back at the hyena den after the bath) *Mzingo: Well, well, well. Janja, what do we have here? *Janja: I have a lot of plans to get revenge on Kion. And those penguins will be ours. *Shenzi: Fresh off the skin. *Cheezi: With a taste of fur. *Banzai: Gross, i hate fur. *Janja: Come on guys, think of something to get revenge on Kion and the penguins. Think, think, think. *Mzingo: I know, poop on their home. *Janja: Disgusting! That's the grossest thing i've ever heard of. *Mzingo: Sorry, i was thinking of something funny. *Janja: Well you shouldn't say it. *Shenzi: How about we kill the new king? *Mzingo: Kill the new king? *Janja: Yeah. It's Simba, alright? *Mzingo: Yes it is. King Simba is now the new king of the Pride Lands. *Janja: For the death of Scar, i'm going to take it back from him and rule the Pride Lands ourselves. *Mzingo: What about the vultures? *Janja: You guys are coming too. Whatever the stupid monkey likes it or not. He will regret it. *Shenzi: This is one reason i'm going to teach Simba and all of his childhood friends a lesson. (At Pride Rock, Kion, Mumble and the gang arrives where they are watching over the big poiny rock) *Lovelace: We are here. *Kion: Yep. This is home. *Bunga: Home Sweet Rock. *Mumble: Where are the people? *Gloria: Well, let's go in and see where the lions are up to. *Kion: I think they may be watching over the rock. *Seymour: Come on, the rock is right at your faces. *Noah: Gosh, let's go up. *Esequiel: Yeah, up is where the rock is. *???: *roar* *Mumble: What was that? *Simba: Hey, who are those flappy birds coming right out of the land? *Kion: Dad, they came out of nowhere. They seem to be lost or something. *Simba: Do they belong in the Pride Lands? *Lovelace: No, no. We're not lost, we were sent by Rafiki. *Simba: Rafiki? *Lovelace: Yes. You know the wise cracking monkey with the stick. *Noah: We're from another dimension. *Simba: Another dimension? Ooh, one of our friends went to another dimension before and it was all filled with animals. *Mumble: A world filled with animals? Bonkers. *Simba: I am King Simba, what's yours? *Mumble: I'm Mumble. *Noah: I'm Noah. *Lovelace: And i'm Lovelace. *Erik: Wait. We know who the king is. It's Simba. *Simba: Ah, you got that right. *Mumble: Ah ha! I knew it. *Sven: We all knew it. *Hugh: Thanks a lot. *Simba: Who wanna go into the big rock? *Mumble: All of us wanted to go and look in this great place. *Simba: Follow me everyone. Quick tour. (At Pride Rock as the penguins are in the peak of the rock) *Simba: This is the place where i watch over the pride. It's called a peak. *Mumble: So what do you do there when standing? *Simba: The animals cheer for me and i roar to the clouds where i can see my father. *Lovelace: But we saw a lion in the clouds earlier. *Simba: Mufasa. *Kion: What's the matter dad? *Simba: Glad you saw Mufasa in the sky. *Gloria: Who is this Mufasa person anyways? *Simba: He's a lion just like me. He is my father and he died during a wildebeest stampede. *flashback to when Mufasa fall from the stampede and how he screamed No! as a child* *Raul: Is he dead? *Simba: Yeah. The Pride Lands will never forgot for all of the great kings of the past. *Fuli: Don't worry Simba. Scar is the only reason to blame on you for being a murder. *Simba: I know, but i'm not. He deserves to die for taking over the Pride Lands for years and almost all the animals have to move out of their homes. *Bunga: Even my uncle Timon has his meerkat colony stuck in the land for years when the hyenas are searching for food during the reign of Scar. *Ono: Wow. So Scar is the worse lion ever. *Simba: Yep. He'll never change. *Beshte: What about your uncle Pumbaa? *Bunga: I'm not sure. He was raised in a bad time living with the other animals and farting in front of his friends. *Ono: Sucks to be raised when you have a stinking problem. *Simba: Okay, enough with that. Next room please. (In the den of Pride Rock) *Simba: Hello everyone. *Lion #1: Oh hi. *Lion #2: What's up? *Nala: Hey Simba. *Simba: Hi Nala. It been a while since i became king. *Nala: Oh my, you have a lot of special guests at your rock. *Simba: Oh, meet Mumble. *Mumble: Hello. *Gloria: I'm Gloria and this is our son Erik. *Erik: Hi. *Nala: He's so cute. *Atticus: Hey, i thought i was the cutest. *Nala: There's many of them? *Mumble: Yes, we are called penguins. *Nala: Penguins? Never heard of them. *Mumble: It's what we are. *Nala: Kiara, come over here, we have guests. *Kiara: Ooh, who are they? *Mumble: Hello, we are from Antarctica and we are proudly present to have you all here. *Kiara: Um, okay. *Mumble: We're friends with Simba. *Simba: We just met. *Mumble: Yes, we first met. *Nala: Guys, we got a lot of guests in here. So you guys have to be careful when walking. *Lioness #1: Okay. *Lioness #2: We'll watch our step. *Seymour: You guys have so many lions in your rock. *Simba: Yes. Most of them come from other prides and some of them move from one place to another. *Nala: At least someone get exiled. *Mumble: What happen if a bad lion get exiled? *Simba: They move to the Outlands. Yeah, bad lions live in the Outlands like Zira. *Ramón: There is a lot of bad woman in this world. *Raul: Yep. You gotta be careful. *Ramón: I know i will be safe and sound. *Carmen: No more bad luck. *Nestor: I feel smooth. *Simba: This is where we sleep. And when morning comes, we get up and start the day of hunting. *Lion #3: That's the spirit. *Simba: This guy is right. *Noah: Oh ho, i can get used to it. *Simba: Let's go check more places around. *Kion: Let's follow my dad again. (At the Lair of the Lion Guard, the penguins are toured into the place) *Simba: This is the Lair of the Lion Guard. It's where our Lion Guard members work when it's time to prepare what's coming to the Pride Lands if any danger come behind them. *Mumble: So has your world been in danger lately? *Simba: Yes. We have been struggling with enemies like the jackals, vultures and hyenas alike. *Mumble: You know these predators are bad. *Simba: I hate predators. *Kion: Me too. But they follow the Circle of Life everyday. *Simba: No. That not what i meant. We die and the animals eat the grass. We become the grass and they eat us all. *Mumble: But from our world, we die and we become the snow. *Noah: I don't think that's a thing. The leopard seals eat us for lunch and we fall into the deep of the ocean. *Mumble: How could a penguin live underwater if a leopard seal is coming by? *Noah: That's not what i meant. *Memphis: Okay guys, no more questions. *Simba: Thank you. Now we can continue this tour without any talking for disturbing. *Raul: I wouldn't talk if i were you. *Simba: Look at these paintings and see what i mean. *Mumble: Are they a work of art? *Simba: Well, i guess. These are paintings on the wall and reflex the events on what's happening in the Pride Lands. *Mumble: Just like current events? *Simba: Yes. Many events have encountered in the past. Some are heartbreaking and some are heartwarming. *Lovelace: That was phenomenon. *Kion: We faced Janja many times and protected everyone from all the trouble they have been causing. *Ono: And take a look at the drawings for all the events that we have helped over the past few months. *Bunga: I thought Rafiki predicted those. *Beshte: Rafiki is really good at predictions. *Fuli: Sure he is. *Nestor: What a master. *Simba: You guys are with the Lion Guard and for many years, most of the lions become the leader of the Lion Guard in order to protect the Pride Lands from any causes of evil. *Mumble: I thought the Lion Guard is filled with animals alike. *Kion: My animal friends are members of the Lion Guard. *Bunga: So we're the first animals to do so. *Simba: That's right. Out of every king in the world, there are some bad lions in the past. *Mumble: Bad lions? *Simba: Yes. Scar is a bad lion for example. He is the one who killed my father and took over the Pride Lands. *Kion: But everything has changed when you become the king. *Simba: Yes. Everything was better back then. *Noah: You knew how these changes work. *Simba: Uh huh. This is the paintings so far. So let's move on. *Noah: Let's go. (At the summit of Pride Rock) *Simba: Welcome to the top of the world. This is also called a summit. *Mumble: Wow. *Ono: I can see the world from above. *Simba: My father used to take me there when i was a young cub. Then i would take my daughter and son to go there to watch over the Circle of Life. *Kion: Hey. *Sven: Wow, i see everything. *Ono: I can see everything too. But just for dangers and emergency. *Lovelace: I'm the king of the world! *Hugh: Ha ha, very funny. I am the king of the world. *Lovelace: Are you mocking me? *Hugh: No. *Ramón: Yeah yeah yeah, who's the king of the world now? *Lovelace: I thought i was the king. *Ramón: Oh yes i am. *Simba: Guys, keep it low in here. We don't want any fighting for nothing. *Ramón: Fine. *Lovelace: So no one is the king. Great. *Simba: This is where we are. The Pride Lands. *Mumble: Uh huh. One big world you guys have. *Zazu: Hey Simba! *Simba: Zazu, you came. *Zazu: I haven't seen you up there. So how the birds doing? *Simba: These penguins are having a good time with the tour. *Sven: And i am a puffin. *Zazu: Another bird? *Sven: Yes i am *Zazu: Nice. *Simba: How is Rafiki doing? *Zazu: He's doing okay. He's making some paintings in the wall right now. *Mumble: You know Rafiki? *Zazu: Yes. He's a wise old crazy monkey who has been helping the lions in the Pride Lands for years. Where are you guys from? *Mumble: We're from another dimension in Antarctica. *Zazu: Antarctica? *Kion: They told us that they live in the coldest place on the planet. *Esequiel: Very very cold. *Lovelace: I'm starving. Is there something to eat? *Bunga: Oh yes. We have fruit in the lair. *Hugh: No. Not fruit. Do you have any real food? *Simba: Oh. Time for lunch. Let's go eat some lunch. *Noah: Yeah, i need to eat some fish. *Lovelace: How about we eat some fish together? *Noah: Good idea. I hope there's fish in the Pride Lands. *Kion: We have. But you have to go to the Watering Hole. *Noah: Thanks for the tip. Let's go to the Watering Hole. *Simba: Man, i haven't been to the Watering Hole for ages. *Zazu: Me too. It been ages since we went together when you were a cub. *Simba: Good times. *Zazu: I feel like a little hornbill again. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 4) Previous: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters